


You'll never gonna be alone

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Эван Бакли – ходячая катастрофа, это понимали все.





	1. Chapter 1

Удар. Ещё удар. И другой. Эдди, не останавливаясь, бил грушу уже добрых полчаса, а Лена, находившаяся в сторонке, наблюдала за этим. Она знала, что сейчас его лучше не трогать, потому что взбешённый Эдди Диаз — это очень плохая вещь.

Эдди не обращал внимания на её обеспокоенный взгляд и всё продолжал молотить. Все его мысли были погружены в проблему, выворачивавшую изнутри. И проблему эту звали Эван Бакли. В какой-то степени Эдди даже казалось забавным то, что теперь он был его проблемой. Также, как и Бак заявил ему в первый день знакомства, когда, видимо, Эдди подвинул его с пьедестала первого красавчика части.

Но не думать о том, что его отношения с Баком стали проблемой. Теперь. Он не мог. А почему? Просто потому что его переполняло слишком много эмоций, и они били ключом.  
Прошёл целый месяц с тех пор, как произошла та трагедия с цунами, где Крис и Бак чуть не погибли. Целый месяц с тех пор, как Эдди думал, что потерял своего сына. Из головы всё ещё не выходил тот взгляд Бака, говорившего тогда, что он не хотел.

Эдди знал, что Бак не виноват в том, что случилось, и что тот бы сделал всё, лишь бы Кристофер был в порядке. Эдди знает, что Бак искал его сына, что он не сдавался. И это становилось проблемой. Просто потому, что, когда Эдди увидел Кристофера, — живого и невредимого на руках той женщины — особенно после того, как думал, что потерял его, он просто сорвался.

Снова удар.

У Эдди чётко отложилась в голове та сцена, когда он хватает на руки Криса, а тот зовёт Бака. И в этот момент у Эдди в голове будто что-то щёлкает. А когда он узнаёт, что его сын жив именно благодаря Баку, что именно он спас мальчика от той самой огромной волны, эмоции Эдди вырываются через край. Он видел тогда, как Бак, обессиленный, донельзя уставший, падает на руки Хен, Чимни и Бобби. Крепко обнимая Криса, он смотрел в сторону Бака, которого грузили на носилки, и почти что беззвучно шептал «Спасибо».

— Ну и долго ты будешь колотить грушу? Она всё-таки не железная, — словно приглушённый, послышался голос Лены, вернувший Эдди в реальность.

— Может, тогда спарринг? — предложил Диаз.

— О, нет, нет, нет. Лучше грушу бей, знаешь ли. Ты ещё мучаешься?

— А ты как думаешь? Как сказать лучшему другу, что ты в него влюблён?

Лена кинула на Эдди тяжёлый взгляд и, тихонько вздохнув, снова вернулась на прежнее место. Она, правда, хотела помочь ему, но не знала как. Потому что понимала его как никто другой: когда-то сама находилась на его месте и не могла признаться лучшей подруге в симпатии. По той же причине Лена прекрасно понимала, что ободряющие слова тут тоже не подойдут. Лена практически не знает этого Эвана Бакли: они виделись только несколько раз, и толком понять, что это за человек, так быстро она не могла.

Но если Эдди любил его, значит, тот действительно того достоин.

— В своё время я тоже не могла признаться Элле. Но в итоге всё получилось. Я знаю, что слова не помогут, поэтому просто подойди и скажи ему об этом. Других вариантов я не вижу. Если он твой лучший друг, то он поймёт, а если не чувствует того же — не осудит. Если ты этого боишься.

Эдди бросил на неё хмурый взгляд: легко сказать — подойди и скажи. Бак для него лучший друг и напарник. Разве можно было просто так сказать в лоб, мол, «Бак, я знаю, что это прозвучит странно, и я не хочу потерять твою дружбу, но я люблю тебя»?

— Ты сейчас совсем не помогаешь, знаешь ли.

Лена пожала плечами. Ну, а что она могла поделать? У неё и правда не было больше никаких мыслей, как помочь другу. Тем более учитывая все те ужасы, что эти ребята пережили. Она сама до сих пор не могла забыть то цунами, и была уверена, что её собственная команда, её командир погибли. Ведь если бы не он, то Лена, может, никогда и не встретила бы Эллу: та была его дочерью.

— Ладно, хватит на сегодня, — произнёс Эдди, снимая с рук повязки и подходя к Лене. — Так что насчёт спарринга?

— Для начала реши свои проблемы, а потом я подумаю. А то увлечёшься, и быть мне боксерской грушей.

Эдди оставалось лишь фыркнуть в ответ. Он мог себя контролировать — не настолько же слетел с катушек. Или же…

— Ты боишься, что он тебя оттолкнёт. Но пока будешь бояться и прятаться, всё может стать ещё хуже. Подумай над этим, Диаз.

Лена махнула рукой и скрылась из виду в раздевалке. Эдди и сам понимал, что она права, что эту ситуацию нужно решать как можно скорее: даже в части заметили, что он стал каким-то раздражительным и рассеянным. Они интересовались, что с ним происходит, и Эдди не сомневался, что всё это было искренне, из настоящего беспокойства. Однако если бы команда только знала…


	2. Chapter 2

Всё действительно стало намного хуже, когда Бак появился в части в форме пожарного маршала. Он пришёл с проверкой и адвокатами, выискивавшими различные нарушения из-за недавнего случая.

Когда команда работала на вызове, они не смогли полноценно провести эвакуацию, и в итоге пострадали люди, подавшие затем коллективный иск против части и департамента. Департамент готов был выплатить компенсацию пострадавшим, но вместе с этим он был обязан провести проверку в части, чтобы разобраться, что послужило такому непрофессионализму: деятельность капитана, нарушения в работе, непрофессионализм работников или же это оказалась чистая случайность.

Но не то, чтобы это прямо волновало Диаза в данный момент. Он прекрасно знал, что это не могло быть ничем иным, кроме как случайности, тем более никто серьёзно не пострадал. Сейчас его волновал Бак, который выглядел чересчур довольным, дерзким и слишком сексуальным в этой белой рубашке.

Эдди даже не надо было думать, что Бак мстит. Мстит команде, мстит Бобби, мстит ему, только потому что они считали его неготовым вернуться к работе в части. Потому что он действительно не был готов. Не только из-за раззжижителей крови, а ещё и эмоционально. Прошло совсем немного времени после цунами, и после такого невозможно быстро оправиться даже взрослому человеку.

Эдди знал это по себе.

Ведь изредка вскакивал ночами от кошмаров: в них ему сообщали о найденных телах утонувших Бака и Кристофера. Это пугало до чертиков, ведь он не мог потерять их снова.  
Эван Бакли — ходячая катастрофа, это понимали все. Особенно Бобби, для которого Бак был как сын. Никто из них не мог снова видеть, как тот лежит на больничной койке практически при смерти.

И вот теперь он весь светится и источает сарказм, придираясь к каждой мелочи: от незакрытых дверей машины до того, что форма не висит на вешалке, а лежит рядом с машиной. Он пытается шутить, строит очень недовольное лицо. И Эдди понимает, что сходит с ума.

Потому что его наглое лицо и белая форма маршала очень даже сочетаются.

— Эй, Диаз, почему твоя форма не на месте? — Эдди слышит голос и отрывается от рассматривания Бака.

— Может, потому что я не потеряю лишнего времени, собираясь на вызов, маршал Бакли?

— Несмотря на это, вы должны соблюдать правила и действовать по инструкции, пожарный Диаз. Я прошу вас убрать форму. Иначе я занесу это в протокол нарушений.

Эдди вздыхает; ему очень сильно хочется ударить Бака, чтобы, наконец, образумить того. Неужели он не понимает, что своими выходками доводит всех до белого каления?

Эдди видит, как тот начинает придираться к Чимни и как тот сжимает кулаки, чтобы хорошенько не врезать. Видит, как отворачивается и вздыхает Хен, пытаясь держать себя в руках и не начать орать. Видит, как Бобби отворачивается, чтобы не показать, как тяжело ему видеть подобное.

Но тем не менее они прекрасно знают и осознают, что Бак это делает лишь потому, что ему самому больно. Он не понимает, почему не может вернуться на службу, и мстит как маленький ребёнок, хотя в душе таковым и является. Однако не просто ребёнок, а ребёнок-герой.

Он знает, как весело они проводили время с Кристофером, играя в разные игры, как им было весело на прогулках. Крис даже однажды рассказал, что просил Бака научить его управлять машиной, но тот отказался, пообещав, что обязательно научит, когда тот подрастёт.

Но в данный момент это уже не тот герой его сына, а обиженный ребёнок, пытающийся доказать то, что он взрослый и будто знает, как для него будет лучше.

— Бак, остановись, — шепчет Эдди. Но тот не слышит или не желает слышать, что вероятнее всего.

Бак наверняка считает, что они его оттолкнули и предпочли Боско, однако это не так и такого никогда бы не случилось. Лена скоро покинет часть, и она всего лишь коллега. Даже не друг, просто советчик в его ситуации.

Потому что, даже несмотря на всё происходящее, Эдди чувствует, что любит его. А признаться всё равно не сможет: знает, что не может рассчитывать не взаимность со стороны Бака.

Но он не сможет ему сказать, потому что знает, что со стороны Бака все не так и что тот вряд ли когда-то поймёт подобный поступок и простит.

— Ты должен что-то сделать с этим, босс, — говорит Хен. — Он так и будет мстить. Объясни ему.

— Я пытался, Хен, — отвечает Бобби. — Он просто не хочет слушать. И боюсь, я никогда не смогу до него достучаться.

Эдди не встревает в разговор; ему и без того ясно, что нужно что-то предпринять. Потому он решительно отделяется от команды и идёт в сторону Эвана, в данный момент изучающего то, насколько огнетушитель заполнен пеной.

— Мы можем поговорить, Бак?

— Извините, пожарный Диаз. Сейчас я должен зафиксировать то, что ваши огнетушители заполнены лишь на три четверти. Как же нехорошо.

Бак качает головой и отворачивается, а Эдди представляет боксёрскую грушу с лицом Бака и мысленно бьёт по ней. Потому что ему никогда не хотелось так сильно ударить его, как в этот миг.

— Ты же понимаешь, что месть не вариант, Эван.

Эдди вдруг понимает, что впервые назвал его по имени, а не просто Баком, поскольку тот поворачивает голову и недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Пожарный Диаз, вы мешаете мне работать, и этим я занимаюсь благодаря вашей части и капитану, который не позволил мне вернуться на своё место.

— Бак…

Но вместо этого Эван разворачивается и обходит Эдди со стороны, при этом умудрившись наклониться к нему и едва разборчиво прошептать:

— Вы оттолкнули меня. И взяли её. Так что это ваша вина.

И Эдди понимает, что был прав: Бак бы никогда не пошёл на подобное, если бы не находящаяся в части Лена. Именно это бесило Бака. Не то, что он не может вернуться на работу, а то, что решил, что ему нашли замену.

— Что ж, все нарушения я зафиксировал. Могу вас обрадовать: их не так много, капитан Нэш. Вы неплохо справляетесь. Но я выношу вам предупреждение, чтобы до следующего визита вы всё исправили. Список отправят мои коллеги.

После этого Бак начинает двигаться к выходу. Однако в последний момент он оборачивается и неожиданно смотрит на пожарных взглядом прежнего Эвана Бакли, которого они все любят.

— А вы, мисс Боско, готовьтесь. Ваша часть скоро будет восстановлена, ремонтные работы почти завершены. Ещё немного, и вы сможете вернуться на своё законное место.

После, наконец, Бак уходит в сопровождении тех, с кем появился. Слов, способных выразить спектр эмоций у собравшихся, ни у кого не находится, и лишь Лена лаконично реагирует:

— Ну и собственник же этот ваш Эван Бакли.


	3. Chapter 3

Эдди даже не знает, что делает, когда появляется на пороге дома Бака и стучится в дверь. Сейчас почти десять часов вечера, а Кристофер сегодня находится у его тёти.

— Ты не должен быть здесь, Эдди, — говорит он сам себе, но в то же время не может уехать. Его слишком тянет сюда: он сильно скучает по Баку.

Тот не звонит и не говорит ни с кем из команды, а с момента его визита на станцию в качестве пожарного маршала прошло уже два месяца. После с Баком никто не виделся, хотя почти каждый из них не раз приезжал в надежде поговорить: на место работы пожарных не пропускали, отговариваясь тем, что Бак поставил запрет на посещения всем из 118 станции; дома его тоже никто не мог застать.

Бред. Совершенный бред. Но это не облегчает того, что Эдди по нему очень сильно скучает. Да и тем более Крис спрашивает о Баке каждый день, и Диаз не имеет никакого понятия, что сказать сыну в очередной раз. Что происходит с Баком и в порядке ли он? Этого он не знает. Ведь ни звонков, ни смс от того не было, а звонить самим оказалось бесполезно. Не было ничего.

Эдди стучится в дверь и ждёт, пока её откроют, однако ответом служит только тишина: не слышно ни шагов, ни каких-либо признаков передвижений по квартире. В итоге Эдди решает действовать кардинально: сегодня он никуда не уйдет и добьётся своего.

Когда Бак ещё находился в части, то они с Эдди обменялись ключами от квартир — на всякий случай, так же, как и Хен с Бобби. Пусть у Эдди и были тётя и бабушка, а у Бака — Мэдди, нельзя было предсказать, будет ли это лишним. Поэтому сейчас Диаз достаёт ключ от входной двери и тихонько открывает её.

В доме темно, свет, похоже, не горит ни в одной комнате. Это заставляет задуматься: а дома ли вообще Бак? Может, он где-то развлекается или просто отдыхает. Ведь Эдди ничего не знает о том, что и как сейчас происходит у этого парня в жизни.

Но вдруг он слышит приглушённый печальный голос:

— Зачем ты пришёл, Эдс?

Бак. Определённо. Эдди щёлкает выключателем и видит прищурившегося на секунду Бака, сидящего на диване и уставившегося в одну точку.

— Как ты узнал?

— У тебя единственного есть ключ. Воры пошли бы сразу копаться в вещах, а не осматривать дом на предмет присутствия живой души.

— Я волновался, — после небольшой паузы попытался объяснить Эдди. — Ты не звонил и не отвечал. Ты не видишься с нами.

— И что? — в голосе Бака звучит наигранная отстранённость, и Диаз продолжает.

— Я уже сказал, что волнуюсь за тебя. И вся 118 тоже. Бак, что с тобой происходит?

— Кроме того, что моя семья лишила меня любимой работы и взяла человека, который якобы лучше меня? Кроме того, что это наглая ложь о том, что меня не заменили? Да, собственно, ничего. Ах да, а теперь я ещё вынужден сидеть на работе, от которой меня тошнит.

— Лена никогда не была твоей заменой. Ты знаешь протокол, смена должна быть полной. Но это всегда было и будет твоё место, — тихо, но настойчиво произносит Эдди, осторожно усаживаясь рядом с Баком на диван. — Повернись ко мне, пожалуйста. Не очень удобно разговаривать со спиной.

Как только Бак разворачивается, его вид заставляет Эдди в испуге отпрянуть назад: синяки под глазами, усталость, потерянность и печаль во взгляде заметны даже чересчур. А ещё эти поджатые к подбородку колени…

— Боже, Бак…

— Что? Не очень, да? — с вызовом бросает Бак, не замечая количества горькой язвительности в голосе. — Не такое ты ожидал увидеть, хотел весёлого и улыбающегося Эвана Бакли: Не нравится? А такова реальность, Эдди. Вот он я.

Эдди не осознаёт своих действий, однако резко подрывается и обнимает Бака, а тот даже не пытается отстраниться. Сперва он не реагирует, а потом вдруг крупно вздрагивает, прижимаясь чуть ближе, и просто начинает рыдать. Тело Эвана сотрясается от слез, и они оба понимают: этот прорыв будет не так легко остановить. Эдди буквально чувствует, как ему тяжело.

— Они сказали, что я ещё целый месяц должен торчать на этих лекарствах, прежде чем снова могу вернуться на службу, — сквозь всхлипы выговариется, наконец, он. — Ещё месяц, Эдди! Я не могу больше здесь торчать. Прошёл почти год… Я больше не могу так.

— Бак, это всего лишь месяц. Тридцать дней, и ты снова вернёшься на службу. Снова будешь в части, где тебя ждут, — Эдди говорит тихо, лишь поглаживая волосы Бака, стараясь успокоить и передать ему собственную уверенность.

— К тем самым людям, которые так и не додумались прийти и поговорить.

— Они пытались, Бак. Ты сам выставил преграды.

— Значит, не сильно хотели.

— Посмотри на меня, — Эдди отодвигает от себя Бака и смотрит прямо в покрасневшие влажные глаза. Видеть его таким невероятно тяжело, но Диаз знает, что Бак сам загоняет себя в эту ловушку. Что делать, кроме как попытаться убедить его в обратном, он не представляет. — Послушай: тебя никто не оставлял. Никогда, слышишь? Хен и Чим не раз пытались пробраться к тебе на работу — их не пускали по твоей же настойчивой просьбе. Чим пытался и через Мэдди, но ты и с ней перестал разговаривать. А ей ведь тоже очень больно. Крис постоянно о тебе спрашивает, и я уже не знаю, что отвечать. Он скучает, очень сильно скучает, а ты так просто отгораживаешься от нас. Даже Бобби без понятия, как тебя образумить, потому что ты не слушаешь. Ты мутишь на горячую голову и думаешь невесть что. Бобби ведь заботится о тебе. Он хочет быть уверен, что ты полностью готов, что тело не подведёт тебя в ненужный момент. Что ты не начнёшь вдруг истекать кровью и эмоционально сможешь всё вынести, не умрёшь где-нибудь по дороге в больницу от потери крови. Он боится за тебя, Бак.

Ошарашенный Бак сглатывает, но слушает, смотря прямо в глаза Эдди, из которого так и выливаются слова.

— Ты хоть представляешь, каково видеть тебя там, под машиной, умирающего от боли, и знать, что ничего не можешь сделать? Видеть, как ты просишь о помощи, но не иметь возможности помочь? Ты хоть представляешь, как мы испугались, когда ты начал захлёбываться собственной кровью? Бак, Бобби был ужасно напуган, потому что не может потерять ещё и тебя. Ты, я, Хен, Чимни, Афина — мы его семья. И он хочет для нас только лучшего.

— Я…

— Ты хоть представляешь, каково было увидеть тебя стоящим около госпиталя, плачущего и говорящего о том, что вы были там? Наблюдать за тем, как ты падаешь в руки Чим и Хен, потому что теряешь сознание от боли и кровопотери? Нет, даже не представляешь.

Эдди просто трясло, когда он всё это рассказывал. В один и тот же момент хотелось взять и разрыдаться, как Бак прежде, выпустить из себя все переживания или ударить его за подобные мысли. Как он вообще мог решить, что Боско может его заменить? Они были и будут напарниками, друзьями (и нет, Диаз не смел надеяться на большее, хоть и безумно хотел), семьёй. А Кристофер? Сердце Эдди разбивалось каждый раз, когда приходилось повторять расстроенному сыну один и тот же ответ: он не может отвести его к другу.

— Подумай о Кристофере, Эван, — наконец, еле слышно выдавливает Эдди. — Что мне ему отвечать на все вопросы? Я не могу врать сыну. Он понимает, что что-то происходит, и от этого ему только больнее. Я понимаю, ты можешь не думать о нас, но не поступай так с ним. Пожалуйста.

— Когда я увидел заклеенное имя, — не торопясь, немного хрипло заговорил Бак, — то решил, что схожу с ума. Я не верил, что так всё закончится. Что в итоге вы не дождётесь, пока я вернусь, что вы взяли Лену. Во мне что-то щёлкнуло, я не мог перестать думать об этом. О том, что вы заменили меня…

— Бак…

— Нет, дай я договорю. И я просто не смог дальше держаться. Чувствовал, что всё, что мне было дорого, ушло в одночасье. Что мне больше будет некуда возвращаться. Что я останусь один.

— Ты никогда не будешь одинок, — твёрдо уверяет Диаз, и его решимость частично передаётся и Эвану. — Запомни, это Бак. И вернись. Вернись, пожалуйста, к нам. Боско хороша, но она не ты.

Бак тяжело вздохнул, освободился из объятий Эдди и поднялся с дивана. Он обошёл маленький журнальный столик, стоявший рядом, и направился на кухню. Разговаривать на болезненную тему становилось слишком трудно — на него всё давило. И теперь нужно было что-то, что поможет справиться с этой тяжёлой ношей.

И не то, чтобы объятия Эдди должны были помочь.

Они наоборот усугубляли дело.

Бак открыл шкафчик.

— Виски. Серьёзно? — послышался голос Эдди, который двинулся вслед за Баком.

— Ты и она. Я не мог это видеть, — внезапно заявляет последний, проигнорировав реплику. — Больше всего я злился на тебя и на Бобби. Он запрещал мне работать, а ты… Ты бы видел себя со стороны с ней. Вы как… Как напарники, которые знают друг друга уже многие годы. Как друзья, как… Она так смотрела на тебя! И чёрт возьми, я должен был быть там. Вместо неё. Я твой напарник, Эдди, я твой друг. А ты…

В какой-то миг Эдди не выдерживает: приближается к Баку, обхватывает его лицо руками и просто целует, ничего не говоря в ответ. Плевать, если это пошлёт их дружбу — дружбу ли? — куда подальше. По крайней мере, он будет знать, что сделал именно то, что давно хотел, и не упустил возможность.

— Что?.. Что ты делаешь? — первое, что спрашивает Бак, когда Эдди разрывает поцелуй. Он опускает глаза, потому что не может смотреть на Эвана Бакли, а потом молча разворачивается и направляется к двери. — Сначала ты и Боско, а теперь ты почему-то целуешь меня. Может, объяснишь?

— А ты станешь слушать? — иронично хмыкает Эдди, останавливаясь на месте. — Забудь про Боско. У неё есть девушка.

— Погоди, что? — Бак удивляется ещё больше, округляя глаза.

— Уточняй информацию, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы, Бак.

— Эдди, я не понимаю…

— Я люблю тебя, идиот! — кричит Эдди, неосознанно подходя ближе на пару шагов вперёд. — Неужели так сложно это понять? Господи, как ты вообще мог подумать, что я и Лена.? Бак, это всегда был ты. Ещё с того случая с машиной. Тогда я впервые понял, что нечто вот здесь, — Эдди показывает на своё сердце, — меня беспокоит. И это было что-то иное, нежели беспокойство за друга. После бесчисленное количество этих дружеских посиделок, твоя дружба с Крисом. Он никогда так ни к кому не привязывался. А потом, когда ты его спас тогда, в цунами… — Эдди понимает, что его снова захлестывает поток слов и эмоций, рвущихся откуда-то из глубины души. Говорить тяжело, однако он должен.

И только он хочет продолжить, как чувствует на губах тёплое прикосновение и закрывает глаза. Бак — он целует его. И это потрясающе… Лучше, чем пару минут назад. Намного. Но он должен…

— Бак, мне нужно…

— Просто замолчи, Эдди. Я уже понял, что полный идиот, и вместо того, чтобы проводить время с тобой я поддавался своим нелепым демонам, — заканчивает Бак и вновь целует Эдди.

Они не знали, как долго целовались, но спустя некоторое время, когда обоим катастрофично стало не хватать воздуха, поцелуй, наконец, был прерван. Они не хотели этого, однако пришлось.

— Это было… — начал было уже гораздо лучше выглядевший Бак, но Эдди перебил его.

— Просто одна просьба, Эван. Не носи, пожалуйста, больше белых рубашек. Это для меня слишком.

— Что?

Но Эдди усмехается и опять приникает к губам Бака, а тот, пока что откладывая вопрос, отвечает. Поговорить об этом можно и позже, а сейчас есть только они и больше никого. Только они и их поцелуй. А всё остальное будет после. И они обязательно с этим разберутся.


End file.
